Star High Scandals
by eskywalker
Summary: Hey guys, I recently started watching Gossip Girl, and I thought it would be cool to make a Star Wars Gossip Girl! I will be updating as frequently as I can. Also, I fill be switching off of characters every chapter, so, we will be starting with Anakin's P.O.V, then next chapter we'll learn about Padme and then Obi Wan and so on. Make sure to leave a review, and follow if you enjoy
1. Anakin's First Day

**_Gossip Girl Here-your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Star High Students. It's the first day back to school, and some may think, there must be no drama yet! Wrong! There's a new student at Star High, Anakin Skywalker. Who is he? Who will he end up with? Only time will tell. You know you love me, Xoxo-Gossip Girl_**

"Anakin!" Shmi cried from the bottom of the stairs. Anakin Skywalker laid comfortably in his bed, covered by only one thin sheet. "You better be ready by the time I get up there! Qui Gon is spending good money sending you to this private school!"

"Alright Mother, I get it." Anakin said with a grunt, as he twisted in his sheets. The young Jedi was excited for this moment, to finally get an education, but did it really have to start _this_ early _?_ Anakin wouldn't dare keep his mother waiting, however, and slowly slid off the sheet. The young Jedi pulled himself from his cot, staring at it longingly as if it could somehow pull him back into it's gentle embrace. As soon as it came to his teenage senses that no such thing could ever occur, he decided just to get ready. Anakin quickly pulled his Jedi robes from the top of his dresser, and fastened them onto his slim, yet muscular body. " _Being a Jedi sure did have it's perks,"_ Anakin told himself with a sly smile. Within a few minutes, Anakin had brushed his teeth, fixed his Padawan braid, and had made it back down the stairs to where Qui Gon had been waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Qui Gon asked, motioning his arm to the doorway. Anakin gave his mother a soft kiss, before exiting through the door. Qui Gon followed after him, and the two boarded into his sleek, chrome Cruiser that waited beside the Skywalker residence. Obi Wan had been waiting patiently for them in the cockpit, and took off right as the two other men boarded. Qui Gon quickly took the reigns, however, and let Obi Wan tell Anakin what school would be like.

"Star High is pretty nice I guess. I mean, there is some drama here and there, but other then that, everything is all good. Just stick with the Jedi group, and _don't_ mix with the Senators. They're all really stuck up, and all they do is talk about their stupid parties and trouble. Oh, and stay away from anyone or anything that is involved with the _Gossip Girl_." Anakin's crystal blue eyes widened. Who or what was this _Gossip Girl?_

"What's this _Gossip Girl?"_ Anakin asked, struggling to keep a straight face. Obi Wan looked at him angrily, and Anakin could tell that whatever this was, was serious.

 _"Gossip Girl-_ where could I even begin. Nobody knows who it is, but everyone has some sort of speculation." Obi Wan started slowly, and Anakin leaned in closer, waiting for the secret that Obi Wan held back to be revealed. "Whoever it is, however, has the ability to spread _everything_ about _everyone_ in the matter of seconds! Here, I'll show you." Obi Wan pulled his space-talker from the pocket of his robe and fumbled with the keyboard. "Look. They already know about you!" Obi Wan exclaimed, as he shoved the blinking screen of his phone in Anakin's face. Anakin scanned the letters carefully. "How _did they already know who he was?"_ He asked himself. Obi Wan had basically read his mind, and announced, "Well, this _Gossip Girl_ sure knows everything!"

"They sure do." Anakin added unenthused. The pair talked more about the school; most of it about the Jedi sports teams that one could join. Before long, the Cruiser had halted to a fast stop. Anakin's eyes scanned his new surroundings from a small rectangular window. Nothing really special; a large, brick building lined with a variety of different speeders. Obi Wan slung his blue book-bag over his shoulder, and pranced out of the ship and towards the school.

"You coming?" he called from over his shoulder. Anakin waved Qui Gon goodbye, and set off after Obi Wan, who was already halfway to the entrance of the school. The light brown-headed Jedi dodged several Speeders as he struggled to catch up with his slightly older friend. It did not take long to catch up with him, and soon enough Anakin and Obi Wan moved together into the school. His Jedi friend lead him through the crowded hallways, packed with people of different species and different social groups. "Now, this is your locker." Obi Wan announced, pounding the beige-colored metal containment unit. "The code is on the bottom of the lock-just tear it off when you're done opening it. If not, someone might steal your stuff." Anakin bent down to the floor, accidentally tapping Obi Wan's brown boots in the process. He didn't care though, and Anakin moved a hand toward the sticker below his lock. He tore it off, and studied it carefully. " ** _33-5-888._** " Anakin told himself, as he inputted the combination to his locker. He opened it with a quick pull of the lock, and Obi Wan handed over his books that he had kept in his backpack.

"Thank you, my kind friend." Anakin said with a smile as he stood up. Obi Wan handed him a paper as he came up, and Anakin stared at it confusingly. It was marked with a chart, that was labeled with several different names and numbers that Anakin knew nothing of. "What is this?"

"Your schedule. Qui Gon tried his best to get us into as many classes together as he could. We have most of the same ones, but I'm going to Naboo History Honors right now, and you will be going to Politics I." Obi Wan said with a sigh. "It's over there." his Jedi friend announced, pointing to one of the many doors that lined the hallway. "Good luck. And remember what I said. _No Gossip Girl. No Senators."_

"Got it, thanks." Anakin said with a smile. He held his books tightly in one hand, and held them beside the side of his body. Anakin swiftly moved towards the classroom, and flung the door open right before the bell rang. The entire class looked at him, questionable stares mocking him far and wide. He stumbled towards one of the vacant seats in the back; sitting beside a pretty looking brown-haired girl. She glanced over at him as he lowered his books down onto his desk, and took his seat in the wobbly chair.

"Hi, I'm Padme-you must be new..." Padme chirped. Anakin looked at her, unaware of her high class in the school. She seemed very polite, and he thought nothing wrong of her. She could not be involved with any of that dump _Gossip Girl_ crap, or with the Senators group.

"I'm Anakin..." he started, before she cut him off as quickly as their discussion had begun.

"Skywalker." she said with a slight smile. "I've heard about you. You were all over _Gossip Girl_ you know. Everyone has been a bit anxious about your arrival. It's been awhile since we got a hot new guy in our school, and a lot of people have had their hopes up that you could fill that spot."

"Well did you?" Anakin questioned. He stared deep into her hazelish eyes, and awaited an answer. She stumbled with her words a bit, but finally got the right ones out.

"For a matter of fact, I have. And I was definitely not let down." Padme announced with a smile. Anakin could feel his face turning as bright as a tomato, but she didn't seem to notice, or mind. "So..." she started, before being cut off by the teacher. "We'll talk later. Hey, why don't you just come to my locker after class. I want to learn a bit more about you."

"Sure!" Anakin replied. _"First day, already one hot girl spoken to."_ Anakin told himself. _"She seemed awfully nice too_." he told himself. His thoughts were soon drowned out by the voice of the teacher, who commanded her students to listen to her thoughts for what seemed like eternity. The bell finally rang, lucky enough for Anakin, who had found himself doodling pictures that looked like Padme on his binder. He tore out of his seat at the sound, and followed closely behind Padme; the pair made their way to her locker. "So, this is it." Anakin said, as he pounded lightly on it.

"Yes it is!" Padme announced. "So, where you from?" she asked as she turned the dial on her lock.

"Tatooine..." Anakin chirped as he felt a familar hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Obi Wan, a somewhat frustrated look on his face. "Padme, this is my friend Obi Wan..."

"Nice to see you." Obi Wan said somewhat rudely. "Now come on Anakin, we can't be late for our Midi-Chlorian lesson from Mr. Windu!" Obi Wan said with what seemed to be a fake-happy tone. He tugged Anakin away from Padme's locker, barely giving Anakin and Padme a chance to exchange waves.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked angrily as Obi Wan lead him to Mr. Windu's class. "She was really nice, and hot at that. And she seemed really into me..."

"Anakin, I told you. Padme is one of the most popular Senators in this place. Actually, she is one of the most popular _people_ in this place; and one of the things she's most known for is being on _Gossip Girl._ And besides, she would have made you late for class!" The two made their way to Mr. Windu's class, and found their seats in the room. The lesson quickly started, and they were immediately sucked into it, unknowing of _Gossip Girl's_ newest update.

 ** _So far, first day has been a good one for Anakin Skywalker- young Jedi stud. Is there something going on between him and Padme Naberrie already, or will overprotective bestie Obi Wan Kenobi keep the two apart? It's not even lunch-time yet, and it doesn't seem like anything will be cooling down soon. Don't worry, I'll be watching. Signing out for now, Xoxo-Gossip Girl_**


	2. Padme's New Boyfriend

_**Gossip Girl here- back with more juicy information on our favorite Star High Students. It's time for lunch... a prime time for our favorite drama. P and A really seem to be hitting it off already, but Rush Clovis' has his heart set out on asking P out. Better keep your head a down a bit P, not every hot guy is for you, there's enough pretty girls to go around.**_

Padme read the words carefully before she pressed the small button on the top of her Sky-phone, shutting it off. She forced the small electronic in her back pocket, and sat down in the black, plastic seat beside Corde. "Hey Corde..." Padme started, staring into her greenish eyes. She was cut off by a loud shriek that contained her name, which sent both girls' heads swiveling in it's direction.

"Hey Padme!" yelled Anakin as he moved swiftly past her lunchtable, a full tray in hand. Padme was surprised to see Obi Wan speed him up as they past by her table, that was now filled to the brim by all her "Popular Politician" friends. That's what everyone called them, and she had grown to **hate** it. Everywhere she went, that's what she was known as; the bratty Popular girl. She loathed it, and unlike her friends, she never wanted to embrace it. Padme spaced out completely, and was surprised when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and shake her back into the real world. "Ughh.."

"Padme who was that?" asked Corde. All the girls scooted around her, waiting patiently for the mystery-man's name to be revealed. They took turns facing Padme, and then facing Anakin. They all nearly drooled for him at this point, and Padme felt awfully sick to her stomach.

"That's A-Anakin..." Padme choked out the words. Corde and Sorde took turns looking at each other, and then moved their gazes back towards Anakin. "He's really nice you know... well mannered."

"I call dibs!" Corde announced, standing up from her seat. Padme watched with astonishment as her bestfriend pranced her way over to Anakin and sat down beside him and Obi Wan Kenobi. All Padme could do was hide her face in her crossed arms. Before long, however, Corde had made her way back, a big grin caked on her face. "He is really nice! Got his number and everything! And look at that, all the digits!" Corde flailed a piece of paper in front of Padme's face. She held it so close that all Padme could see were colored circles.

"Wow!" Padme said, a somewhat annoyed tone in her voice. "I'm sure Maul won't mind! I mean, you are dating right?" Padme added sarcastically, staring right into her bestfriends eyes. Corde and Sorde were obviously taken back by Padme's sudden attitude, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ok that was just a one time hookup. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you, your obviously **really** into him!" Corde winked, and Sorde let out a little giggle. Padme just collapsed into her arms that laid on the wooden table. "You know Padme, Rush is planning on asking you out, and I mean, you could just say yes to him and Sorde could have Maul and I could have Anakin! Then we'd all be happy!" Sorde nodded in agreement, and Padme lifted up her head and gave a hard and fast "no" bob of the head. "Well ok, then you better go talk to Anakin. I dare you."

"No!" announced Padme, as she stared at her friend startled. The two other girls broke out into enormous laughter. "I barely even know him!"

"Come on Padme. He obviously likes you, besides, it's a dare. Better do it, or your a chicken!" Sorde said with a snicker. With a deep sigh, Padme stood from her seat, and pushed it in agressively. She gave her friends a stick of the tongue as she wandered off towards Anakin's table. When she made her way to him, he looked up at her, and gave her a slight smile. Obi Wan barely glanced at her, his eyes stuck into a book. Padme plopped down in the seat that Corde had been sitting in only a few minutes prior; finding it to smell just like Corde's perfume.

"Hey Anakin." Padme said with a smile. "We never got to discuss where you're from. I really want to get to know you..."

"Tatooine." Anakin said, as he used the Force to lift up his chocolate bar and place it beside Padme. "You want it?"

"Sure, thanks!" Padme chirped, as she undid the wrapper. "I'm from Naboo, and it's the complete opposite of Tatooine! Naboo is a planet filled with waterfalls, and Tatooine is a vast dessert... what did you do there?"

"I used to ride in Podraces, and I used to help out this guy named Watto in his shop..." The Bell rang just as Anakin began to speak. He pulled his books up from the ground beside him, and got up from his seat. Padme looked up at him. He was awfully attractive; his blue eyes, his blonde hair. And his muscles that bulged from underneath his robes didn't help. "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Padme, let's talk more sometime." He extended a hand to hers, and she flung her fingers to mate with his. Anakin yanked on her hand as he lifted her up from the chair, and then let go. He gave her a gentle wave, and she waved back.

"Wow Padme! Your in!" announced a voice from the crowd behind her. It was Corde, accompanied by Sorde. She thought she had ditched them in the crowd of students stampeding from the lunchroom. She was wrong. "Rush wants to talk to you." Corde exclaimed, pointing a manicured figure over to him. "Better go." Padme smiled, and nodded, and approached Rush, who was leaning against the wall in a way that made him look like he was the king of the school.

"Hey Rush..." Padme started; before she knew it, Rush's lips were on hers, pressing hard. He held her there for a moment, although she tried her best to escape his lips. Padme's eyes wandered across the hallway, and much to her horror she saw Anakin, witnessing her kiss with Rush. He looked baffled, upset, and let down. She pulled away from Rush, and mouthed the words "sorry" to Anakin. He just shook his head, and continued on down the hall, not looked back at Padme once. "What was that for?" Padme asked angrily.

"I love you Padme... and I wanted to know if maybe.." Rush put his right hand behind Padme's neck, and used his left hand to stroke her brown curls. "Maybe you would go out with me?"

"Sure...Rush." Padme stammered. _"Might aswell."_ She told herself. _"Anakin Skywalker probably thinks you're the biggest hoe in school now, and will probably never give you another chance in his life."_

"Great!" Rush announced, as he took her hand in his. He led her down the hallway, and to her next class. Before she entered the doorway, she reached back into her pocket with her free hand, and grabbed her phone. She flicked it on, and scanned the newest update on _Gossip Girl._

 _ **Wow! Not even the end of the first day yet, and so much has happened! Great job P, scaring off A already. And congrats on getting with R, but you better be careful, spotted R a few days ago buying condoms. And C, spotted with M again, but we all know S likes him! Gotta love Star High- Xoxo Gossip Girl**_


	3. Obi Wan Kenobi: The Hero?

_**Poor poor little A. Broken-hearted by P on the first day? That was an icy move P, leading him on and then just agreeing to go out with R! Come on now, we don't need another P-based love-triangle now do we?**_

"So who was that?" Anakin asked, as he flung his books into a heap beside him. Obi Wan watched his friend, his face fully red with anger. "Who even **was** that guy!"

"That, my good friend, was Rush Clovis..." Obi Wan stated, as he pulled out the pencil that was tucked behind his ear. He wiped aside the small piece of blonde hair that covered his eyes. "Don't mess with him, don't mess with her, don't get hurt." Obi Wan pulled a slim binder from his backpack, and placed it down on top of his desk. Anakin's wandering eyes followed after his movements, waiting for a perfect time to speak.

"From what I saw, he was a pretty bad kisser." Anakin said with a slight smile. Mr. Dooku appeared before the room, and Anakin quickly moved his eyes from the view of Obi Wan, to the view of his book. Obi Wan kept staring in his friends direction the entire class; he didn't pay attention to anything Mr. Dooku was saying to him. English was so boring. Actually, everything was boring to Obi Wan. It definitely wasn't to Anakin, who was so into the lesson. He seemed so into school, so happy to be here. Obi Wan knew this was just because of Padme Naberrie, and although he was surprised that his bestfriend was in love with a rich, bratty Senator, he wanted to help him. School might have been a living hell to Obi Wan, but the young Jedi knew that this was the only place his friend could really ever be himself in. So, when the bell rang that signaled the end of class, and the end of the school day, Obi Wan Kenobi ran like a track star out of that classroom. Anakin was out of breath when he finally caught up with him. "Slow down Obi!" he said with a gasp as he found Obi Wan, standing beside Padme's locker. "What?"

"I know you really like her Ani." Obi Wan said with a smile. "Talk to her. What do you have to lose?"

"My pride." Anakin choked out, as Padme approached. She moved swiftly to her locker, and gave a sweet smile in the direction of both Anakin and Obi Wan. "Hi Padme..." Anakin stammered as Obi Wan pranced over to the water fountain across from the grouping of lockers that Padme's was in. He watched as Padme and Anakin mouthed words to one another, slight smiles forming on each of their faces. Obi Wan felt one growing on his as Padme slipped Anakin a small, somewhat crumpled piece of paper that Obi Wan could only guess contained her number. His ecstasy for his friend soon turned to horror, however. Rush Clovis marched over to where Anakin was standing, followed closely behind by a posse of two of his brainless minions.

" **HEY!"** Rush screamed as he pounded a fist into Padme's locker. The once rowdy, loud crowd that was the hallway quieted and stared at the scene forming at Padme's locker. Obi Wan watched as nearly half the crowd held their phones out, recording the scene for that God-forsaken _Gossip Girl._ "What do you think your doing?" questioned Rush, as he glared over at Anakin.

"Talking to my friend Padme." Anakin chirped arrogantly. "Are you two good friends?" he asked as he tried his best not to break his straight face. Rush's face lit up like a Volcano at that remark, and before long, two fists had been thrown in Anakin's direction, both being easily evaded by Anakin's quick Jedi reflexes.

 _"No wonder he's the Chosen One."_ Obi Wan said with a smile, as he leaned against the water fountain. " _Everything and anything is just_ _ **too**_ _easy for him."_ He told himself. Obi Wan found his statements wrong quickly, and before long he found himself watching a lethal crowd surrounding his friend. Both Obi Wan and Padme found themselves watching in horror as Anakin was surrounded by a large pack of angry Politicians, each of them wielding a closed fist. Rush immediately threw more punches at Anakin, faster and harder then before. Anakin's face barely missed the punches thrown at him; he turned to the left and right a split second before they made contact with his face. " **Hey!"** cried Obi Wan as Rush began to swing another blow at Anakin. Obi Wan rushed over, and Rush stopped his attack for just a moment, pulling the punch back and cocking his fist at Obi Wan.

"What do **you** want Kenobi?" Rush asked with his fist beside Obi Wan's chin. An evil grin growing on his face. "You scared buddy? Refusing to talk?" Rush began to become impatient and angry at Obi Wan's quietness, and fired a punch at him. Obi Wan caught the punch as it rushed towards his face, and, in a second, sent it flying back at Rush, faster then the punch had been thrown at him. Rush staggered back on contact, and brought his hand to his bloodied-nose. He looked down at his fingers, covered in blood, and fell over. The surrounding crowd quickly dispersed, and Obi Wan tried to remember what exactly happened. It was a blur to him now, all he remembered was Anakin and Rush and his nose.

"A-are you alright?" Obi Wan asked Padme and Anakin, tearing his eyes off the wounded Rush Clovis laying in the hallway. They nodded their heads yes. "Let's go home, Anakin. Padme we'll walk you to your Speeder." Obi Wan lead them down the winding, packed hallways of Star High, before finding the main entrance of the school. They escaped right before the teachers were notified of Rush, and were saved from an after-school detention. But Obi Wan knew, as he waved goodbye to Padme, that they would get him tomorrow. Qui Gon would not be thrilled.

"Bye Padme! I'll call you!" yelled Anakin as Padme sped away in her pink speeder. "Alright, let's go." Anakin instructed with a smile on his face. The two Jedi searched the parking lot for Qui Gon, which didn't take long. Qui Gon's ship was so much bigger then the little speeders that surrounded the school, that it was possible to spot him from a mile away. Anakin and Obi Wan raced in it's direction, and boarded the ship quietly.

"How was school?" Qui Gon asked, as Obi Wan and Anakin dropped their books on the floor. "Did you enjoy it Anakin?"

"Yes, I did." Anakin said, staring over in Obi Wan's direction. The two boys shared a laugh, and Qui Gon stared at them with confused eyes. "Rush Clovis sure did have a good one too!" Anakin announced, as Qui Gon drove towards Naboo. "Where are we going?"

"I have to talk to Chancellor Palpatine, he's staying here this week. You two can go wander around and have some fun. Naboo is beautiful you know!" Qui Gon chirped, clueless of Anakin's intentions with Padme Naberrie. Obi Wan realized, however. Anakin stared at Obi Wan with delight, a devilish grin growing on his face.

"Rush and Padme are over you know..."Anakin said with a smile."I think she likes me!"

"We'll know in about an hour now, won't we." Obi Wan said suddenly. Anakin nodded, and leaned back into his chair. "Well, you go on dreaming about Padme, and I'll do my homework." Obi Wan pulled out his books, and worked effortlessly at them as Qui Gon's ship sailed towards to Naboo. And towards Anakin's dream.

 _ **Oh how I hate the first day of school, but this year was way different. So much happened today, that I'm excited to bring you this latest update! P and R lasted only like an hour. Why would you even bother P? And since when was O tough? Fighting in the hallway between O and A and R, over P! Well, A and P seem to be hitting it off, and we only wish you luck P. We all know what happeneds when you mess with Senators...**_


End file.
